The Hinata Journals
by Jakinbandw
Summary: After Shinobu's Diary I thought I would be free, but once more my mysterious correspondent has sent me more things to be translated. NOTE: This is not a sequel to Shinobu's Diary!
1. Translators Note 1

Translators Note

Is this to be the fate of a failed FanFic writer? Why did this have to happen? There must be hundreds of better people in the world to handle this. Really, there must. Yet here I am sitting down to do what I never thought I would do again. Translate. Some of you may have read my past "FanFic" _Shinobu's Diary. _To those who haven't don't worry, as far as I can tell, this will have nothing to do with it.

But the circumstances... That is what really gets me. See, _Shinobu's Diary_ wasn't my own work. A year ago I had met a 17 year old girl (at least that is how she looked) in a sci-fi convention. She was obviously foreign. What struck me as strange though was the fact that she looked remarkably like Su. When I commented on this she seemed confused until I showed her Love Hina. She chuckled a bit as she watched it and made a few remarks that I found odd, commenting that they had made mistakes, or gotten things right.

We exchanged email addresses, but when I tried to write her all of my mail came back to me. Several weeks past and I forgot about the incident. Then one day in my email I started to receive scans of an old worn diary. It was all in Japanese. Along with the scans was a note saying that I might find the contents interesting. Well I started to translate, and even though I have no training managed to get the basics down. It seemed to be the diary of a young girl named Shinobu. I chuckled and uploaded the first bit as a joke. As I kept translating however I was drawn into this word. Much of it felt so real. I could almost hear the young girls voice as she worried over her Sempai.

I wondered time and time again who had written this journal. It was obviously a fanfic, but not only had the person written it, they had also made it look real. It had notes in the margin, messy writing at times, and even stains and pages that seemed to be taped in. It seemed an awful lot of work just to be a prank. Still, I didn't say anything. What could I say? I couldn't reply to the mysterious correspondent. Every time I tried my email got returned. Eventually I gave up and finished translating. Every now and then I was forced to take breaks due to real life, but in the end the entire thing was translated. I expected more. And yet, never received anything else.

That is till today.

In the mail I received a big package. When I opened it, inside were several journals. After translating a small bit of each of them I got excited. Surely this must be the long awaited final part of the story.

Alas it was not to be. Instead all it all seemed as if the events that were chronicled in Shinobu's diary never happened. To say this was a major let down was an understatement. As I flipped through the journals a note fell out. I translated it as I could read my name on the top. It read:

To -name deleted-

And I thought your worlds version of events was strange. Take a look at this! I hope this works... The last time I tried, well, Shinobu still hasn't completely forgiven me for destroying her second diary (t/n: journal?). Anyway if this does work take a look over this. Hope that you enjoyed the mecha-tama I sent.

Needless to say I never did receive a mecha-tama. But gamely I am going to translate these diaries. Hopefully I can make some sense out of them. No longer am I just able to follow a single diary. There are several here. I will likely not have the patience to translate them all. I likely will only follow the people that I find interesting at any given time. For those of you that like a certain character, well... I apologize in advance if I don't spend much time on their diaries.

But really, putting oil and dried banana on the note was just overkill for the prank don't you think?


	2. Day 1 Keitaro

Keitaro's Journal – Day 1

You know, one of these days I really will have to go see a doctor. I know I keep saying it, but really... I can't remember anything after my incident this morning. I am even afraid to ask. The girls are great and all, but I know what their reactions would be if I asked them why I woke up in my room naked. It just isn't worth it. I might be a pathetic idiot, but even I can learn eventually. I wish there is someone that I could ask what I did all day. But well. You know the girls. Shinobu would worry about me too much, Naru would think I am stupider than she already does, and I don't even want to consider trying to ask Kitsune... I already owe her to much as it is!

On the bright side though, I did another practise test and I did really well on it. I am definitely going to pass the entrance exam next month! despite the blank spot in my memory, I was able to do my nightly practise questions only a single minute over the time limit and I even got most of them right. At the rate that I am improving I should be near perfect when the exam comes around. Then I will finally get to be with Naru. I can't wait. It will be so great

(Translator Note: The rest of this entry is a sketch of Naru and Keitaro outside Tokyo U. Unfortunately I am unable to reproduce it.)


	3. Day 1 Motoko

Motoko's Journal – Day 1

Wednesday

Short:

Weather: Sunny, light breeze from the east  
Location: Hinata Inn  
Early Morning: Trained (t/n: I can't seem to translate the type of training she did)  
Morning: Soaked, Dealt with Keitaro, ate breakfast  
Main Day: School  
Afternoon: Ate supper, Trained (t/n once again I can't translate the type)  
Evening: Soaked, studied, meditated, read  
Events of Note: Spike in spiritual energy (t/n Ki or Chi maybe? I am not sure)

Long:

Shinoko is an idiot. Why can't she see that Tenro loves her? Sigh. I wish there was someone like Tenro in my life instead of that... Keitaro. Once again he barged in on me while I was soaking. Why can't he bring himself to act more like a man and less like some common lecher I will never understand. Surely he must understand that his acts of perversion will be dealt with properly. Even though...

I am not sure if I should mention it or not, but when I administered out the usual punishment it hit him at the same time as strikes from both Naru and one of Su's energy weapons. When all three forces collided there was a strong backlash of power as well as a disturbance in the spiritual energy. I am not quite sure what caused the disturbance, as I have never witnessed anything quite like it. Su's weapon is not Ki based, and thus should not have reacted with my attack in anyway. As for Naru's punch, our attacks have often combined and nothing of this sort has occurred. I will have to spend some more time meditating on this problem. Even so, it seems that I am the only one to notice.

Motoko


	4. Day 2 Shinobu

Shinobu's Diary – Day 2

I am really worried about Sempai. He hardly ate anything today, even when I made his favorite beef stew. He only ate a little before saying that he wasn't hungry. It wasn't even that he was trying to get away from us, he stayed and helped me with the dishes. I triple checked the flavor and everything. It tasted just how he liked it. I know I shouldn't worry... But... I can't help it. Something bad always happens to him. I wish that for once he didn't have to get hurt by everything, even if I was the one that ended up hurt instead. Oh, Sempai, I worry about you!

Still at least he made it through the day without having an accident. That has to be good right?

The washing machine stopped working again today so I had to wash the clothes by hand. It took a while but at least I got them done. Keitaro promised that he would take a look at it, but it still doesn't explain why it stopped working so suddenly. I have a feeling that Su might have done something to it, somehow, but I don't have any proof. I wish that she would stop taking parts from things so often, it really makes it hard to keep the house running.

Goodnight Sempai

I love you


	5. Day 2 Naru

Naru's Diary – Day 2

Dear diary,

Keitaro's up to something, I don't know what, but he is up to something. Somehow he dodged my punch today when he saw me in my bath towel. Why does he never put warnings on the door to the hot springs when he is working in them anyway? Is he that desperate? Anyway that is beside the point. He dodged my punch! I could have sworn I hit him, but when I looked up he was just leaving the hot springs through the door. As much as I am loathe to admit it, this bothers me for more reasons than just the obvious. He has never had this power before (if he did he would have used it) but on the other hand I have watched him for a long time now and he has never shown any inclination to study self defense. This leaves me with the uncomfortable conclusion that either I am losing my touch, or something has changed Keitaro in a way that is yet unknown.

Damn him! Why does he have to worry me like this?! It is all his fault that I can't sleep. He should tell me when something happens, instead of forcing me to worry about him, but no, he just keeps it to himself. Selfish idiot! Why should I care about him anyway, if he has been changed Motoko will deal with him. It's not my problem if he has gone and gotten himself possessed! Damn that moron.

...Idiot

...Keitaro

(t/n: About 'idiot' and 'moron'. I translated them as I saw fit, but you can read one as the other if you want. They are the same word in Japanese)


	6. Day 3 Su

Su's Log – Day 3

(t/n: There are actually two separate accounts of this day by Su, one is messy notepad and full of hard to translate scribbles, the other is written with precise handwriting in a small metallic log book. I will try to translate both.)

Notepad:

Yay! I managed to get some of my specialty spices into the soup. Shinobu yelled at me though :( She even watered it down so that you could hardly taste the spices when supper came around. It still tasted good though, not as good as Tama would, but still good. :) I sure hope that the university doesn't notice that missing plutonium right away. Nighty Night!

ps: I was right! Keitaro already replaced the parts I took from the washing machine!

xXx

Logbook:

Wednesday: The simulations finally completed running. I was right after all. Keitaro shouldn't have survived Monday's attack. The concentration of energy was well over the tolerance of even the best Ki uses that have been recorded. Considering the testing that I have done on him it seems that he should have nowhere near the power to handle it. That brings me back to the question of what happened.

Could it have been divine intervention? I wouldn't rule it out. The simulation shows without a doubt that the mixing of the energies wouldn't cancel each other out, and the sensors show beyond a doubt that he was not physically present for 9 hours and 31 seconds after the attack. Replays of the event still haven't finished their enhancing though, so I can not be sure that he wasn't somehow launched either 'anna' or 'katta' (t/n no idea what this means).

I am going to continue to suspend further experiments on him till I have finished my analysis of the event. On a similar note, I will see what I can do to protect him from extreme outside influences. It would likely not be a good idea to push his limits right now without knowing what happened.


	7. Day 3 Kitsune

Kitsune's Diary – Day 3

Wow... Hey.. Didn't think I would be writing in you again so soon. Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, lay of the sake, but really, this is odd. Since when has Su ever helped Kei? I mean, it's one thing to like the guy, but if you are going to chase me down the halls with a mecha, just because I am being my usual self, well, then there is something wrong girl!

Ok, I switched the signs on the doors to the bath yesterday. I always do that! Why is Su choosing now to make her play? Is she making her play? She is a strange one to be sure... Princess and all that. She's not as stupid as people would like to think, on the other hand she should have known better than to try to play a player. The only thing I want to know is what her game is! If there is one thing I don't like it is being in the dark to thoughts of a girl that could kill me.

And then there was Na, she came in telling me how Kei had somehow managed to not get sent skyward by her. Does this have anything to do with Su's recent actions? I don't know. But my intuition says that there is. I can't turn up anything, but when I find something out you will be the first to hear about it...

or maybe the last depending on what it is...

(t/n: Didn't want to fragment that more than it was... Anyway, Kitsune seems lazy in her writing and only uses the first part of everyones names. Thus Kei is Keitaro and Na is Naru.)


	8. Translators Note 2

Translator's Notes

What can I say? Something sure is up! I don't know about the rest of you, but this is starting to get a little confusing for me. Following the entire inn, well, I feel like it isn't the best story it could be. I also am getting tired of jumping through the minds of so many characters. So this is the announcement that I am going to follow one for the next little while, for those who liked seeing what everyone was thinking sorry, but you will have to live with it. I am not just translating this for you guys, but more for my own curiosity.

When deciding who to follow it came down to a toss up between Su and Motoko. Both seem to notice something that no one else has about the incident with Keitaro where I started translating. One noticed a spike in spiritual energy, the other noticed that Keitaro couldn't live through the combined attacks. Both show promise for telling me what is going on, but who to choose?

Eventually I decided on Motoko. I know a lot of people like her, and from the one entry of Su that I translated it seems that there won't be a scientific solution to this. Well, that and I am lazy, Su has almost a duel personality going between her notebook and logbook. One shows too much emotion, the other not enough. Motoko on the other hand is always clear and doesn't force me to do too much extra work, thus I am going to follow her for the next while.

If you think this is a bad decision feel free to tell me and I will take what you say under consideration. I am not going to be too inflexible about these things. Anyway, for the next while I will focus on translating Motoko's Journal. I just hope that I am making the right choice.


	9. Day 4 Motoko

Motoko's Journal – Day 4

Thursday

Short:

Weather: Cloudy with drizzles  
Location: Hinata Inn  
Early Morning: Trained  
Morning: meditated, ate breakfast  
Main Day: School  
Afternoon: Ate supper, trained  
Evening: Showered, studied, incident with Keitaro, meditated  
Events of Note: Inability to punish Keitaro

Long:

Things have taken a turn for the worst. I am no longer able to apply my arts against Keitaro. My Ki attacks pass through his body as if he wasn't there. I believe that this is not his own doing and is somewhat related to my continuing problem. I have meditated on these events and can find no answer to my questions. Attempts to find out why my purity based attacks (t/n Best translation that I could give. This seems to be the ones like _evil splinting blade_ from a quick glance over her earlier entries) have stopped working. I still am unable to get over the block that prevents me from doing them. I feel somehow that Keitaro is at the middle of this, though he might not realize it. I can no longer sense evil with any clarity, so I will be forced to do a physical check of his room. Hopefully it is as simple as an evil artifact that he brought back from a field trip with Seta. I must prepare to tell the Shinmeiryuu in case it is a full possession.

And if somehow my abilities are weakening like this on their own... I can't keep it a secret forever. I can't. I will have to tell them, and my sister as well. I will be kicked out... I won't have a place to stay... I might be able to survive using my abilities with Ki, but what kind of life would that be? And I might lose those too soon. This... This can't be happening to me! It can't!I am second only to my sister... I am...

Motoko

(t/n: there are several discolorations on this page that I would assume are tear marks.)


	10. Day 5 Motoko

Motoko's Journal – Day 5

Friday

Short:

Weather: Cloudy, Humid  
Location: Hinata Inn  
Early Morning: Meditated  
Morning: Trained, ate breakfast  
Main Day: School  
Afternoon: Ate supper, trained  
Evening: Showered, studied, searched Keitaro's room, confronted Ketiaro, meditated  
Events of Note: Disproved my theory about artifact

Long:

It appears that I must start considering alternatives. I did a thorough search of his room while he was studying with Naru. I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary at all. I do find it kind of odd that I didn't find any of the perverted books that I expected him to have. All he had were ones on how to draw. While this indicates to me that he has a separate place where he stores these, I do not expect him to bother to hide an artifact in such a place. This left me with the possibilities that he either has it on his person, or I was wrong in my theory.

I tracked him down and asked him about it. He doesn't seem to realize that he is immune to my Ki attacks and was very cooperative. He did not attempt to lie. If he did I will not be able to ever detect it. Once I realized her knew nothing I made my way to my room and meditated. While meditating I realized something. While I could not check to see if he was lying, I was able to get a glimpse of his Ki. It seems strange in a way that I have never seen before. I am not able to describe it, just that it was flowing through him like a river, conforming itself to his body. I didn't realize till I thought back on it, but this in itself might protect him against my Ki attacks. If this is indeed a separate phenomenon I need not worry. I will be able to worry about it after I manage to get my own Ki sorted out.

Indeed, I realized tonight that I felt hollow, empty in a way I cannot describe though have never felt before. Maybe this is the reason that I am unable to use some of my attacks? There is something familiar about the emptiness, though I cannot put my finger on what it is. Maybe, just maybe, there is a way out of this, if I can just figure out what this emptiness is, and somehow fill it, then I am sure that I will be able to hide my moment of weakness. I can't... I can't let anyone find out. No one must know.

Motoko


	11. Day 6 Motoko

Motoko's Journal – Day 5

Saturday

Short:

Weather: Cloudy, Showers  
Location: Hinata Inn  
Early Morning: Meditated  
Morning: Trained, ate breakfast  
Main Day: School  
Afternoon: Ate supper, Meditated  
Evening: Soaked in hot spring, Meditated, Trained, Meditated  
Events of Note: Phoned Sister

Long:

I finally figured out what was wrong with me. Living with Keitaro for so long has tainted me. My attacks are as strong as ever, but my purity has been tainted somehow. My Ki is tinged with the same emptiness that resides in the Hinata Blade. It is the feeling that one has lost purity. Well I know that I certainly haven't done anything to taint my purity! Damn Keitaro! He messes things up just by existing, and yet he is so good at playing the victim. I don't even know why..

It will be interesting to see what my sister thinks of Keitaro's newfound resistance to Ki attacks. He has always been somewhat resistant, but to have them no longer effect him... I can't even ask him about it till he notices it himself. I dare not dwell on the perversion that he would attempt if he knew that we couldn't stop him like normal. Still, I am keeping a close eye on him, if he tries anything, I will... Do something. I hate being so powerless! I hate it!

Well, I am sure my sister will find a way to deal with him. It was really hard to call her, but... I can't go on like this, and the ritual to absolve the stains on your soul require someone more powerful than you. My sister is the only person that I can think of. Even though I know that she will be mad that I let myself get affected like this, it is preferable to the alternative. It has to be better than being unable to stop that pervert from doing perverted things to the girls!

Motoko


End file.
